


After The Wedding

by 3NIGM4



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Heartbreak, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3NIGM4/pseuds/3NIGM4
Summary: (Note: this fic was written before the release of The King's Man and only based on what happened after Kingsman: the Golden Circle)Harry had came to the realization for his feelings for Eggsy, but it was too late, Eggsy was already married to Princess Tilde. Having lost everything, Harry found himself to be in the lowest of lows, unable to climb out of his pit of regrets.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1: Confessions from an old man's heart

"How do I look, Harry?" Eggsy turned around, revealing the military uniform he's wearing. Harry looked at him, those pinkish tones flooded his cheeks and ears, but Eggsy didn't seem to notice. Harry adjusted Eggsy's otherwise perfectly knotted and centred tie and brushed off the suit that didn't have a speck of dust to begin with. "Perfect." Harry said while smiling, but with a hint of melancholy hidden within it. It was Eggsy's big day, but wasn't Harry's. Eggsy stood in front of the altar, waiting for his princess to arrive, they exchanged vows, the rings, then kissed. Everyone cheered while Harry sat at the front row seeing it all, feeling so proud though the pain in his chest says otherwise. The pain he felt only once many many years ago when he lost Mr Pickles, only this time the pain was much stronger. It felt like he lost something, something that never belonged to him, something that felt like it was snatched away from him but was never his in the first place. The wedding bells rang as his tears flowed like a river at the edge of the cliff. He had to excuse himself and went home early that day. Then again, his home was once Eggsy's home, then it got destroyed by missiles, he’s now homeless.  
Everything he originally had was gone. He was forced to seek shelter in Merlin's old apartment, who would've thought Merlin's solution for hiding his spare key wasn't to use some elaborate contraption, but was simply with a doormat. He opened the door, the place was covered in dust due to the fact nobody had been here to care for it since Merlin's death. Beside the door was a dresser, on top of which was a collection of photos, containing some old photos of the Lancelots, the late Percival as well the others, all of which had died in Poppy Adams's hands. The other was with the new recruits, Charlie, Roxy and... Eggsy. "Fuck." Harry uttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He rarely swears but this time he really couldn't control himself. After this many years being a spy, he thought he had seen it all, however now he felt lower than he ever imagined, and somehow it had nothing to do with his job, or the fact that he had been alone for all his life. All of his mates were gone and now Eggsy too. He held those pictures tightly against his chest as he uttered their names one by one "James Spencer, Roxanne Morton, Lee Unwin, Gary..." At this point he could speak no more, there was only uncontrollable sobbing. He rushed to the kitchen, hoping he could find a decent drink. He grabbed a bottle of scotch, not caring what brand or what year it was made in and gulped it all down. All these years in the field he had never made a confession, whether he was kidnapped, tortured or killed, he never once spilled the secrets of Kingsman. But now at the hands of alcohol he made his first ever confession in decade, the first confession that came directly from his heart. For so long he had convinced himself that he needed no one. "I love you, Eggsy. I love you..." He murmured as he fell asleep on the table with tears flowing out, until nothing remained except for his regrets.


	2. Chapter 2: ring(ing)

A week later, Harry heard the doorbell rang. He was still in his dressing gown. He opened the door to find Eggsy, standing there, all polished, clean and neatly dressed, in sharp contrast to Harry whom had not shaved in the past week, hair not combed, nor did he have a shower. "Thought you might've stayed at Merlin's place, seeing how yours was…wrecked. So I thought I'd pay a visit." Ah yes, a Kingsman agent should always be analytical, eliminating the impossible and what remains must be the truth, except this was not quite how he pictured it to be. Harry looked tired, not because of the lack of sleep, quite the opposite actually, but he still looked dopey.  
"Can I come in, Harry?" Eggsy politely asked.  
Harry had to sort of snap back into it, "yeah sure," as he awkwardly opened the door to let Eggsy in.  
"Would you like some tea?" Harry asked.  
Eggsy smiled brightly, "yeah sure. Thanks Harry, you're the best." Harry didn't say anything. He brought the two cups over, his hands were trembling. He dropped the cups by accident as he tried to bring them over to the table, porcelain shards and hot tea everywhere as it hit the floor.  
"Shit." Harry whispered as he tried to pick them up. Eggsy responded swiftly, trying to help Harry pick up the shards, their hands momentarily touched, which startled Harry and he accidentally pressed his hand against one of the shards.  
"Argh!" Harry quickly removed his hand from the floor.  
"Harry! Are you ok?" Eggsy asked with a concerned expression on his face. Blood was gushing out of Harry's palm. Eggsy removed the shard out of his palm with near surgical precision and put some tissue paper onto his hand to stop the bleeding.  
“Hold on a minute, I'll get the med kit," Eggsy said as went off. Not long after, he returned to the kitchen where Harry was still sitting on the floor, pressing on the wound on his hand. Eggsy knelt down, opening the med kit to find some bandages when suddenly, Harry in his alcohol ridden state grabbed Eggsy by the collar and kissed him. Eggsy was stunned, his eyes stared blankly, completely unable to move until he realized what is happening. He pushed Harry away, his face flaming hot. “I’m sorry, Harry. I have to go.” He said as he dashed out of the door. Leaving Harry alone again, in this hollow space, filled with familiar faces. He just sat there, with blood gushing out of his hand untreated, yet he did not care for it, not for a second. His head filled with self-hatred, pounding his heart with his fist, thinking how he could have done something so stupid and reckless and idiotic. He could go on and on about this, torturing himself in this void he now calls home.  
Meanwhile, Eggsy was completely dumbfounded, not knowing how to react to Harry’s abrupt gesture of intimacy. Eggsy never really figured out what his relationship with Harry was, it was sort of like a mentor, kind of like a father, a person he deeply admired. When he saw Harry die he was indeed completely devastated, which transcended into anger on V-Day. Killing Richmond and the others felt awfully satisfying for him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling the heartache whenever he thought of him and a tear silently slipping out of his eye.  
He caught a cab back home, rubbing on his wedding ring on his way, reminding himself that he is now a married man, with a beautiful wife. But Harry… Eggsy felt bad for Harry, leaving him alone in that apartment. He returned safely home, with Tilde greeting him on the door, though her face quickly sank when she saw the blood on his collar. “Honey what is this?” She asked with a concerned tone. Eggsy tried to brush it off, saying it was some ketchup smears when he went out for lunch. Then he quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower, he couldn’t help but think about his kiss with Harry, brushed his fingers on his lips, thinking about how he really felt for Harry as the water drip down his face like a melodramatic soap opera he’d seen on TV, but this time it’s happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, work is tormenting me atm. See you next chapter and thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3: saddened by the sinking

Harry would sometimes think about Lancelot and Percival secret wedding in Brighton. Lancelot (not Roxy, the one before her), well James is his real name and Percival, real name Alistair had known each other before they joined Kingsman. Harry could help but have this bitter feeling in his heart. He could never find a person who could possibly understand the life he leads, neither can he guarantee that he can come home safely everyday, as he were working in an office cubicle. He could never enjoy domestic bliss, the feeling of returning to home everyday and seeing your loved one, asking you about work, seeing a table filled with delicacies, or watching TV together. He was completely convinced that domestic life was never an option and he would be alone til the last of his days. That was until that fateful day when he actually thought he was going to die. The day he said he thought of no one, nothing when the bullet pierced through his eye. What he told Eggsy was a lie, a complete and utter lie, but how could he tell him? How could he tell him that at the final moments of his life, all he thought about was neither his parents, Mr Pickles, but the short albeit happiest moments of his life with Eggsy. His natural instinct veered towards to professionalism, one that tells him that he should deny any emotional involvement, a cold machine whose purpose is to execute orders. That is not true. Not even close to the truth. If that was true, he wouldn’t wake up in the middle of every night from the memory of him getting shot, dripping in cold sweat.  
Eggsy had a pretty sleepless night that day, after all there was a lot that he had to process through his mind. How could have he not notice? The man he had spend the most time with in the most critical moment of his life was in love with him? But most importantly, how does he feel towards Harry. His relationship with Harry had always been ambiguous, he was like a friend, but closer. A father? Not quite either. The question had bugged Eggsy for the longest time now and he still doesn’t have an answer. There are two things he was completely certain about. One, the time when he spent with Harry was the happiest he ever felt, though it was different from when he got married to Princess Tilde. Two, the moment when he witnessed Harry’s death was the worst he ever felt in his entire, honestly quite shitty life. That morning he was completely out of it. Tilde called him several times but he was zoning out, buried deep into his thoughts. He couldn’t pay attention during the daily meeting either. He wondered around Kingman headquarters again, thinking about the time he’d spent with Harry, thinking about simpler times, happy times, happier than he is now. His memory quickly shifted to the kiss he had shared with Harry. He had to take his mind off, distract himself for a bit. He picked out a file from the shelf, out dropped a letter, a letter with seemingly gibberish but Eggsy could notice Harry’s fancy cursive from a mile away. Something triggered in him. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling down rows and columns of letters....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired  
> School started  
> See you next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever written, there might be some grammatical mistakes (English, after all is not my first language). But if you like it, please give Kudos to it, feel free to leave comments, and I'm not responsible for any heartbreaks that might have occurred.


End file.
